


Broken Promises

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: "With one last frantic kiss and a whispered promise to return once the battle was won, Arthur pulled away."
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize that I have two unfinished projects that I should be working on instead of writing more drabbles, but inspiration and motivation are fleeting. Not to mention that my writer's existential crisis is haggling me, and drabbles are fun and relatively easy to write. I do have plans to start something that should be at least a little bit longer, so there's that, I suppose.

With one last frantic kiss and a whispered promise to return once the battle was won, Arthur pulled away and left their tent, off to defend Camelot and her people from Morgana’s ruthless army of Saxons. No longer needing to keep up the façade, Guinevere sank to the ground and allowed herself a few minutes before pushing away her sorrow and hiding it behind a mask of regality. She joined Gaius in the tent that was to be the infirmary, ready to play her part in the upcoming fight, and the long-awaited end to this war.

Arthur never came back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
